


Tutor Me

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, School, Tutoring, Unspeakables (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione sucks up her pride and asks Blaise to tutor her in non-verbal magic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Tutor Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Autumn: School
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: Smut
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Tutoring

"You don't need to to do this," Hermione muttered as she sat in the middle of Blaise's floor. That was her way of telling him that she didn't want to be doing this without actually saying those words. She'd had to summon all of her bravery to admit that she needed tutoring in the first place so actually coming to his room was a step too far in her opinion.

"Granger, is there anyone here that you would trust more than me to tutor you?" Blaise asked an eyebrow raised as he sat opposite her, his legs crossed underneath him.

He had her there. She didn't have any friends at their new school, despite having been there for over a year. She'd never been good at making friends and without Harry and Ron's confidence to sponge off of, she'd ended up just throwing herself into her studies. This had worked well for her up until she had come across the subject of non-verbal magic, which it had transpired did not come easily to her.

Blaise, on the other hand, was top of the class and despite their rocky start at the school, he was perhaps the only person that she could even approach to help her. He'd relished in the moment when she'd approached him to ask him to tutor her and made her ask it again loud enough so that Cormac could hear and Hermione's entire face had flushed red.

Cormac had offered to tutor her himself upon hearing that and it had been one of the most mortifying experiences of her life. She had politely declined, and Blaise, fortunately, had stepped in to say that he would manage just fine. Hermione hadn't been able to talk to anyone for the rest of the day without blushing furiously.

"Let's just get this over with then," Hermione had no idea what to even expect from this tutoring session; when he had helped her in class it had been with their Professor overseeing things. In fact, Hermione didn't think that she'd been alone with Blaise since their disaster of a room assignment. 

"Keep in mind I'm doing you a favour, yeah? And maybe cut the attitude." Blaise said, the ghost of a sigh audible on his voice and Hermione realised that she was acting ungrateful when she was actually the complete opposite.

"I'm sorry." She chewed on her lip as she told herself that she needed to snap out of it. "I just-" She began to try to explain herself, but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I get it. I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor - blah, blah, blah." He was looking down at a rather large book that she hadn't even noticed was sat between them until then. "But we're not at Hogwarts any more and honestly, I think it's time we all grew up, don't you?"

"That's not why I-"

"I don't even care that you're a muggleborn. If I did, do you really think I'd even be talking to you?"

Hermione stared at him for a long moment before she gave a slight shake of her head. She had wanted to argue her case, to point out that the real reason that she didn't want to have to be there was actually because she didn't like the idea of anyone tutoring her, but instead she decided that they should just start the session.

"Thanks for helping me." She said instead before shifting slightly so that she could see the book better and inadvertently brushing her knee against his. She didn't know why but that small touch made her nervous, but she swallowed thickly and tried to concentrate on the text that he was showing her.

He read a few passages to her, which honestly was something completely new to her. No-one had ever read to her - except for her father who had read her fairytales when she was small and teachers in the classroom. His reading voice was like honey; smooth and hard to shake, and she found that she could have listened to him read to her for hours. The problem was that she couldn't actually follow what he was saying when he was reading. She couldn't admit that though.

But then he shot her that lopsided smile that she hadn't seen much of lately, that lopsided smile that she hadn't realised that she'd been missing until it was back right there in front of her.

"Did you follow that?" Blaise asked and it took everything in Hermione's power to get herself not to ask him what she was meant to be following.

"Kind of." She ended up saying instead, deciding that she could feign understanding if the worst came to the worst. She had gotten pretty good at pretending to understand the subject and the only reason that she wasn't failing it entirely was because of the help he had given her a month ago.

"Ready to give it a try?" He asked in a way that told Hermione that he could see through her faux-confidence.

Hermione nodded and let him take her hands but before he could even tell her what spell they were even going to attempt, she had leaned in to press her lips against his. She didn't know why she was kissing him, all she knew was that she wanted to.

She couldn't help but be relieved when he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up onto his lap.

Hermione hadn't realised just how touch starved she was until that moment but she let that thought disappeared from her mind as all her rational thoughts also left. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, smiling against his lips as they parted. Her tongue entered his mouth, meeting his and teasing him slightly.

His hands moved to her ass, pulling her closer still as their tongues danced together. Hermione let out a soft noise as Blaise took control. He broke the kiss, only to press his lips to her neck where he kissed along her skin, nipping and sucking as he went.

Blaise was undressing her now, his hands undoing the buttons on her shirt, though each of his movements was slow and calculated. Hermione's back arched as her shirt opened and Blaise's lips moved down onto her chest, his tongue occasionally flicking onto her skin. Her breathing laboured in anticipation as his hands fumbled with the clasp on her bra, and then his mouth was around her breast, his tongue working over her nipple.

Hermione wasn't prepared for what happened next, but she wasn't at all against it. She couldn't deny that she'd been attracted to Blaise for some time, and he'd certainly been able to scratch an itch that she wasn't even aware that she'd needed scratched. She might not have learned the spells that he had set out to teach her during this tutoring session, but she had gotten something much better.


End file.
